


Coming Home

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: With Blake gone on a mission, Weiss is left to cope with her loneliness. However she might get more than she expected when Blake comes back early.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back with another commission. Took forever. Writers block and IRL hitting me double. But its finally done, yay. Got some Monos for you this time. Hope you enjoy!

It had been a while now; too long in fact. Blake had gone away on a mission, tracking down grimm harassing a city. They'd known it would take a while, but that didn't change the fact that Weiss missed her. Walking through their empty home, she couldn't help but think about how much she wanted her back. Of course, Ruby and Yang stopped by to visit often, but it wasn't the same as having Blake here. It just didn't feel right to be sleeping alone after she'd grown so used to having Blake by her side. 

She would have gone with her, but she'd only just gotten back from a mission herself when Blake left. Such is the life of a huntress. They kept in touch on their scrolls when they could, so she knew Blake was safe, but that didn't make up for the fact she still wasn't here with her. It left her lonely, and she coped with that loneliness in some... interesting ways. 

Aside from spending time doing routine tasks and visiting with others, she'd also reorganized some drawers, gone shopping, and done a thorough cleaning of the house. During the day she could always find Something to do after all. It wasn't like she was helpless when she was on her own; she could manage just fine. At night though, that's when her heart really ached. Lying in bed without the warmth of Blake beside her, she was tossing and turning all night. She'd even taken to cuddling Blake's pillow, still with her scent on it, though it wasn't the same. 

Now though, as she lay there, she was actually wearing one of Blake's shirts. She'd put it on and left it open in the front, wearing it almost like a robe. It wasn't much but the soft scent of her on it, wrapped around her, it helped a bit. Reminded her of being held in her arms. It also seemed to have some other effects though. Bringing part of the shirt up she breathed deeply to inhale the scent while her other hand touched her breast, softly groping herself. Among the memories stirred up were ones of Blake touching her, feeling her, and it had been a while now since they'd been together. 

"Blake..." She says softly as she gropes herself a bit firmer, pinching her nipple between the knuckle of her first and middle finger a bit. Removing her other hand from the shirt she spread her legs and pressed two fingers to her panties between them, beginning to rub herself lightly through them. "Gods... I miss you." She says and rolls her hips into her own touch a bit, pressing firmer with her fingers. 

She remembered Blake holding her from behind, feeling Blake's breasts pressed into her back, as she would touch her like this, whispering into her ear. Her eyes were closed, focusing only on the feeling. As she began to feel a wet spot forming she moved her hand and slipped it under her panties to touch herself directly. "Yes... touch me Blake..." She breathes out as her breathing picks up a bit and she begins to lose herself in her fantasy. In fact, she lost herself so much she didn't even hear as a door opened downstairs. 

Blake carefully closed the door and hung her coat up on the rack beside it before taking her shoes off as well, making sure to be quiet the whole time. She knew Weiss wouldn't be waiting up for her, given she wasn't supposed to be home for another three days, and she didn't want to wake her. As she began to make her way up the stairs though, her feline ears twitched at a sound, and she realized perhaps she wouldn't be waking her after all. In fact, if it was what it sounded like, she'd be very welcome. 

Instead of bursting in though she continued her slow ascent, making her way to the room with the door partially open. Peaking in she saw exactly what she'd expected, or at least something very similar. Weiss lying there, touching herself, panties around one ankle. The shirt was unexpected though, especially given that she knew it wasn't Weiss'. She couldn't help a small smirk at that. 

"Ahh, Blake, yes." Weiss says and lets out a moan as she pushes her fingers into herself, arching her back a bit. 

At hearing her name Blake pushed the door open a bit more and moved in. She was a generally quiet person anyway, and in her current state Weiss most definitely wasn't going to notice her. Removing her top and bra she tossed them aside, grinning as she watched Weiss. Gods it was such a sexy sight, seeing her touch herself, hearing her moan her name. Then came her pants, stripping out of those and her underwear, leaving her naked. Licking her lips a bit she moved to the foot of the bed. 

Not wanting to startle Weiss too much she spoke up lightly. "So, I guess you missed me huh?"

Weiss' eyes snap open with a gasp and she sees Blake standing there, completely naked, looking at her. Her hands stop moving as she stares, jaw hanging open. "B-blake! You- But you're, Am I..." 

"Dreaming? No, this is real." Blake says and climbs onto the bed, beginning to crawl up it towards Weiss. "I got home earlier and what do I find? How naughty." 

Weiss begins to blush a bit at that. "I, um, you're really..." 

"Yes, I am." Blake crawls over her completely now, looking her in the eyes. She leans in and presses her lips to Weiss'. There's a moment of surprise as Weiss still attempts to comprehend that this is real before she feels her return the kiss, throwing her arms around her and pressing into her. Blake deepens the kiss for a moment, putting a hand on Weiss' cheek. Finally she breaks it though, letting both of them breathe. "I missed you too." 

"Blake. It's. So. Good. To. See. You." Weiss peppers her with kisses between each word. 

Blake chuckles a little and kisses her again. "It's good to see you too." She says. "And so much of you. Just couldn't keep your hands out of your pants?" 

"Well... You were gone, and I was missing you and..." 

"It's alright, it was a sexy sight to come home to." Blake then leans in to whisper in her ear. "But now, how about you let me handle this?"

"Hmm, yes please." Weiss bites her lip a bit.

Blake then kisses her jaw, trailing down it to her neck and sucking on it lightly as Weiss tilted her head back and let out a soft moan. She can't help but smirk a bit at that; clearly Weiss was very worked up already, though that came as no surprised considering the state she'd found her in. Trailing her kisses down more she finds her way to Weiss' chest, taking a nipple into her mouth as one hand moves to Weiss' other breast. She sucks on it and swirls her tongue around it as she massages her chest, very much enjoying the low, deep moan that comes from Weiss as she does. 

"Ahh, Blake yes..." Weiss lets out as she feels Blake's tongue flick over her sensitive nipple, before gasping as Blake's hand gave her other a small pinch. One hand gripped the sheets while the other moved up into Blake's hair as if to hold her there, though she didn't apply any real pressure. 

After a moment Blake switches to her other breast to give it the same treatment, earning another low moan from Weiss; she never was quiet in bed. She didn't dawdle though since Weiss was clearly so worked up already. Once she felt she'd paid proper attention she moved on, kissing her breasts and then between them, and trailing down her stomach as she moved herself downwards. Closer and closer she got, moving down, almost between her legs. 

She moves past then, skipping where Weiss wanted it most and pushing her legs apart with her hands before lifting them up by the knees. She kisses one leg and glances up, seeing Weiss' hand had moved to her own breast, and she was looking down at her with almost desperate eyes, biting her lip. Hooking Weiss' leg over her shoulder she then kisses the other before placing it on her shoulder as well. With a grin she leans in and blows lightly on Weiss' wet slit, causing her to arch her back a bit, raising her hips and trying to get closer. 

"Blake please..." 

She doesn't even respond, at least not with words. Instead she finds another use for her tongue as she finally leans in and gives a long, slow lick over Weiss' slit. Of course, this caused Weiss to roll her hips a bit and throw back her head against the pillow as she let out an even louder moan. Blake couldn't deny she wasn't enjoying this too though; she'd been missing Weiss just as much. With how worked up Weiss already was, and how much she had missed her, she decided on no more teasing. 

Putting her hands on the outside of Weiss' thighs she leaned in again and licked over her, flicking her tongue over her clit. She then begins to move her tongue along it, slow licks for a moment, and then quicker in both directions up and down, before slowing down again. Repeating the pattern she worked her up even more, feeling as Weiss rolled her hips against her, hearing her moans grow louder. 

"Ohhh, Fuck, Blake!" Weiss let out; her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. It was good, so good. Then she gasped and let out another, louder moan as she felt Blake push her tongue inside of her as Blake's hand moved to rub her clit in circles, sending a surge of pleasure through her. She was close already. "Ah, ye- Blake..." She barely manages to get out. "I- I..." She can't finish her statement, only breathing in deeply as she was brought closer and closer until finally she felt herself tumble over the edge. With a low moan her grip in Blake's hair tightened, her heels digging into Blake's back as she arched her own. Her body tensed up as pleasure rushed through her, washing her mind of everything else. 

Blake, for her part, began to slow down but didn't stop. Working to ease her down she let off of her clit and slowed her movements, pulling her tongue out of Weiss and continuing to lick over her sensitive slit. Then as she felt Weiss begin to calm down and relax, she slowed to a stop, easing Weiss' legs from her shoulders so she could lie flat on the bed. Wiping her chin with the back of her hand she grins and crawls up her once more, pressing a hand to her cheek and leaning in, kissing her deeply. 

Weiss tastes herself on Blake's lips and tongue as she returns the kiss. It's not as passionate as before, not as hungry, though there's still some of that there. Eventually it breaks and she takes deep breaths, opening her eyes to meet Blake's. She reaches a hand up and tucks some of Blake's hair behind an ear before resting her hand on the back of her neck. "Wow." She says softly. "That was amazing." 

"Enjoyed that, did you?" Blake grins a bit as she asks, already knowing the answer. 

"Was it not obvious?" 

"It was, but I like to make sure." She kisses her again. 

"I missed you." Weiss says again. 

"I missed you too. It's good to be home." Blake says. "But you know, you seemed to be 'missing' me a lot right there. I don't think I've quite made up for being gone so long." 

"Oh?" Weiss raises an eyebrow. 

"I think," She moves a hand to Weiss' chest, beginning to grope her again. "That I should make up for it once more. It has been a while after all." 

"That it has." Weiss closes her eyes, biting her lip as Blake begins to grope her chest, her body still sensitive in the aftermath of her last orgasm. 

"So, I still have some work to do then." She pinches one of Weiss' nipples a bit to earn a gasp before trailing her hand down, her fingers lightly brushing over Weiss' skin. She moved it down slowly, feeling the way Weiss' muscles twitched in anticipation as she moved closer. Then she finally reached down between her legs and lightly moved two fingers over her slit, feeling how wet she was after what just happened. She began to rub over her then, applying a bit more pressure and feeling Weiss' hips move to meet her touch. 

She leans in to kiss her again, Weiss' arms wrapping around her as she does, pulling her in to return the kiss. As she does she applies a little more pressure and picks up her speed, rubbing over her, before deepening the kiss as she pushes two fingers into her. She feels Weiss moan into the kiss and press into her, their chests pressed together as she does. 

Setting a slow but steady pace to start she works her fingers back and forth, sliding in and out of her. Moving her head down a bit she kisses Weiss' neck and hears her moan out loudly. Pushing her hand in she curls her fingers, finding just the right spot to cause that moan to spike, raising in pitch. 

"Ah, Blake, ohh, fucking..." Weiss gasps out, rolling her hips against Blake's touch. She grips at Blake's back, eyes closed as she gasps for air, breathing heavily. 

Blake smiles into Weiss neck as she kisses it, before dragging her teeth lightly over and then sucking on her pulse point as she once again presses her fingers into her. She can hear Weiss' breathing shudder as she does. She knows it won't take too long before she pushes her over the edge once more. Moving away from her neck she whispers in her ear. "That's right, don't hold back. Let it all out." She presses kisses just below her ear. 

Weiss clutches at Blake's back as she tilts her head back, eyes fluttering as she breathes heavily. Of course, she does as Blake says. It's Blake after all. She can't hold back, not with her; not that she wanted to. With one more press into just the right spot, Blake's thumb finding her clit as well while her other hand gropes her breast, she moans out loudly, arching her back as her heels dig into the bed and her hips buck a bit on instinct. Her whole body tensing up as waves of pleasure wash through her body. "Oh, Blake, Yessss!" She lets out, her voice cracking a bit on the last, drawn out word. 

For a moment she stays like that, before falling back onto the bed, her body covered with a thin sheen of sweat and her grip on Blake weakening as she was worn out. She shudders a bit as she feels Blake pull her fingers out and move back a bit, opening her eyes to see Blake lick the fingers clean. Blake smirks down at her then after doing so, and then leans in and gives her a kiss, soft and slow but deep, with a bit of a hunger in it. She tightens her arms around her a bit as she does, returning the kiss happily. 

"That was... so good." She says as the kiss breaks. "Really really good." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Blake says with a smile. "I missed you." And she kisses her again. 

"I missed you too." Weiss returns the kiss once more. As she does, she moves a leg to press between Blake's legs, feeling her wet slit against her thigh. "But I guess, there were other things you missed too. You should be able to enjoy things as well." 

"I did enjoy things. Or rather, I enjoyed you." 

"You know what I mean." Weiss and raises a hand, running it through her hair. "Besides, perhaps I'd enjoy doing so as well." 

"Thought you might be too worn out. You sure?" 

"I'm a huntress, Blake. I believe I can handle myself." 

"You were certainly handling yourself when I arrived." She grins. 

"You've been spending too much time with Yang." She pokes her in the chest. 

"If you're sure, I could definitely use a hand." 

"Would you prefer a hand, or a tongue?" She then takes the hand she'd poked her with and presses it to her chest, then slides it down to grope her breast a bit. 

"Well you know how good you are with your tongue." 

"How good you say I am at least. I am a bit tired though, you wore me out. I'd rather not sit up." She gives a small grin. 

Blake gets the message and chuckles. "Well then I guess I'll have to." She says and kisses her once more with a small moan as Weiss gropes her a bit firmer and runs her thumb over her nipple a bit. After a moment she breaks the kiss though and moves up, until her knees are on either side of Weiss' head, putting her hands on the headboard for support. 

Weiss' hands move up Blake's legs, squeezing her ass a bit, then moves to her hips. With a gentle pull she signals for her to move them, bringing her hips down, and moving Blake's slit to her lips. She doesn't waste much time, giving a long lick of her slit and flicking her tongue off the end, tasting her already. She gives a few kisses to Blake's lower lips before looking up at her, meeting her eyes as she ran her tongue back and forth over her. She can see Blake's chest rise and fall through heavy breathing before she circles her tongue around her clit and then sucks on it lightly, causing Blake to bite her lip and close her eyes, one hand going to Weiss' hair. 

She moves then and pushes her tongue into her, beginning to eat her out in earnest. It was honestly something she missed, and the taste of Blake on her tongue, the sound of her moans, the grip in her hair, it all pushed her on for more. She tightened her grip on Blake's hips as she closed her eyes as well, focusing on doing the task at hand through touch and taste. 

Blake's breathing grew heavier and she gasped, which turned into a moan. "Oh gods, Weiss..." She says and rolls her hips a bit, grinding down against her tongue. She could feel it, the pleasure building inside of her. Gods Weiss was good at this. She tightened her grip on her hair, leaning over a bit as her other hand braced on the headboard. Time was a blur, which wasn't unusual given the circumstances. Not with Weiss at least. 

Then it was almost there, she could feel herself pushing closer and closer to the edge. When Weiss moved a hand to find her clit, at the same time as she redoubled her efforts, it was too much. She let out a loud cry, toes curling and hands gripping as her whole body tensed up and pleasure washed over her. Slumping forward she leaned against the headboard for support. 

Weiss slowed her pace, easing Blake through the after effects and not wanting to overstimulate her. Eventually she sees that Blake's breathing has slowed somewhat and she stops, looking up at her. "Enjoy yourself?" She asks a bit smugly. 

Blake lets out a laugh through her heavy breathing. "I wonder." She opens her eyes and looks down, meeting Weiss', and then moves off of her, laying down on the bed beside her. "That was fantastic." 

"Yeah." Weiss turns towards her. "I missed you." 

Blake rolls onto her side and reaches over, tucking some hair behind her ear and out of her eyes. "I missed you too." She then wraps her arm around her and pulls her closer, kissing her deeply, but softly, feeling Weiss return it. She could taste herself on Weiss' lips, but that didn't change any of the tenderness or compassion she put into it. 

As the kiss broke Weiss pulled back, looking her in the eyes, wrapping her arms around Blake in return. "You're probably exhausted, all that work, and then this." 

"I am a bit worn out." She admits. 

"Rest. I will too. It'll be easier now." 

"Because I wore you out too?" She grins. 

"Because you're here." She corrects with a smile. "Though that does help." 

Blake chuckles and kisses her again. "Yeah, let's rest." She says, her eyes already getting heavy. "We can clean up later. It'll be good to finally be home." 

"It's good to have you home." Weiss presses her forehead to Blake's as they both close their eyes. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Blake smiles as they drift off to sleep in each other's arms. It was much easier to fall asleep when she was home, and for her, the building wasn't home, it was right here in Weiss' arms, and having Weiss in hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that. Hope you liked it. Comments are very appreciated. Please. Also if you want a fic of your own comms are still open. Already got one in the wings, not rwby though. Until then, have a nice day and thanks for reading!


End file.
